Unwrapped
by Hidden Treasures
Summary: Rose gets the opportunity to unwrap the Doctor layer by layer.


The idea came to the Doctor after the first time he and Rose shagged. It had been hard and fast and without finesse, but, oh, so brilliant. They'd collapsed together in his bed, and just when the Doctor was about to drift off to sleep, he heard Rose mumble, "Wish I could've unwrapped you. Like a present."

He realized she'd most likely been half-delirious, but the idea stuck with him.

The following day, after exploring an alien marketplace, the Doctor suggested that Rose take a long soak in the tub to unwind.

"I'll be right there," he promised, pressing his lips to her forehead. "I just want to tweak one tiny little thing on the TARDIS. It should hopefully make the landings a bit smoother."

Rose nodded and left him, but not before pulling him by his tie in for a snog. His mind went blissfully blank as her lips moved against his and her tongue mapped out the contours of his mouth. He was about to say _sod it_ and shag her against the console, but that plan was derailed when she pulled back and walked back to their room.

As soon as her bum was gone from his sight, the Doctor sucked in a deep breath of air, and steadily blew it out. Right. TARDIS. He jumped under the console and started fixing things that weren't broken and replacing parts that were nearly new.

He was losing his nerve by the minute. He knew it, and his ship knew it, and after nearly an hour of hiding out, the TARDIS began singeing his fingers with a shower of sparks whenever he tried to fiddle with anything else.

"All right, all right!" he grumbled, sucking his burned index finger into his mouth. "I'm going!"

He hoisted himself out from his hiding place, and steeled himself for his plan. He was nearly to their bedroom door when he chickened out, and turned back around to go somewhere else, anywhere else. Instead of finding the long corridor he'd just walked down, he ran into a wall.

"Bloody ship," he hissed, massaging his forehead. The TARDIS had cut off his escape, leaving him with the only option of entering the room and facing Rose. Or he could spent the night out in the hallway. He was seriously considering it, when he heard Rose call out for him.

"Doctor, is that you?" she asked. "I've been waiting for you."

The Doctor shivered at the lustful tone to her voice, and his self esteem boosted slightly. He could do this. It was just _Rose_. Right. Yes. He could do this. He ruffled his hair, making sure it wasn't completely flat, and he tugged at his tie and unfastened the first few buttons of his oxford.

He swung open the bedroom door, tripping over his feet in his excitement. He stumbled into the room, his face was burning red with embarrassment as he heard Rose giggling from their bed.

He glanced up and was about to throw her the smile that meant he'd tried that (she never believed that smile), but his mouth went dry. Rose was nestled beneath the covers on her established half of the bed, clad in one of his shirts. She was beautiful, with her hair falling in soft curls around her face, which was clear of makeup and glowing softly in the yellow lamplight. The top few buttons of her shirt (his shirt) were open, and the fabric was stretched deliciously tightly against her breasts.

A pool of heat coiled in his belly, and he could feel his cock twitch with interest and anticipation as he walked towards her. A thrill of excitement shot down his spine as he watched her eyes run up and down the length of his body.

"Hello," he murmured when he reached the bed.

He leaned down and pressed his lips lightly to hers one, twice, three times, until she grabbed his lapels and pressed their lips roughly together. After a few heated minutes of exploring each other's mouths, he pulled back with a pop. He panted lightly, trying to slow his hearts down to a normal rhythm. Rose look just as rumpled; her lips were bright red and slightly swollen, and when had the bottom buttons of her shirt become undone? There was now only one button still fastened, stretched tautly across her chest, leaving little to the imagination.

"Hi," she breathed, her eyes shining.

Rose traced her fingers in teasing circles around the buttons of his suit jacket as she said, "You are in far too many layers."

"Want to fix that for me?" he asked, catching her hand just as it started wandering to the bulge in his trousers.

"Oh yes," she breathed, kneeling up on the bed.

Her fingers were shaking slightly as she popped the two buttons needed to divest him of his jacket, which he shrugged off and tossed onto a nearby chair.

Her fingers then walked up the length of his tie until they reached the knot. She tugged lightly, swiftly undoing it, before slipping it from his neck. It pooled at his feet, and the Doctor shivered as he thought of the many other uses for his tie that were not fashion-oriented.

"I always imagined doing this," she murmured into his ear, scraping her teeth lightly across his earlobe.

The Doctor groaned deeply, feeling his heartsbeat drop into his groin. He pressed them forward, aching for friction, until he met the solid warmth of her hip. He rutted gently into her as she delicately trailed her hands down his oxford, undoing buttons as she went, until she could slip the shirt form his shoulders.

"So many layers," she said upon seeing the white vest he was also wearing.

"Like a Christmas present," he answered, pressing his mouth to the juncture where her neck and shoulder met.

Rose hummed her appreciation as she tugged at the hem of his vest, urging him to lift his arms so she could remove it from him. She gave a self-satisfied smile as his chest was bared to her.

"Beautiful," she murmured, her eyes skating up and down his chest.

Her fingers followed the trail of her eyes; they traced up the ridges of his ribs and across his sparse smattering of chest hair and around his nipples. He shuddered and leaned into her touch as her nails lightly scratched at the puckered flesh, and bit back a whine when she abandoned his nipples to skate back down the other half of his ribs. Her fingertips circled his bellybutton teasingly, before her hand swiftly dropped down to palm his throbbing erection.

"Rose!" he cried, unprepared for the sharp pressure and delicious friction.

But just as suddenly as her hand appeared, it disappeared, leaving him aching for her touch. He sucked in a shuddering breath as he tried to get a grip on his raging hormones. He nearly lost it in his pants when Rose slowly lifted herself from the bed only to drop to her knees in front of him, his hard cock mere inches from her lips. Oh, what that might feel like. It would be so hot and wet, and the _suction_ …

He was quickly pulled from that train of thought by an insistent tapping on his shins. He blinked dazedly for a moment, before looking down at Rose. She was grinning up at him, amused, a hand on his unlaced trainer. Oh.

He quickly lifted one foot and then the other so that Rose could toss his shoes and socks into the corner of their room. He then pulled her into a standing position, needing to feel her body against his, her lips on his, her hands on him.

Rose seemed just as eager, because she melted into him and the kiss. She scraped her fingers through his hair and rocked her hips against his, seemingly as desperate for friction as he was.

"This has been lovely," he gasped between breaths, "but can we skip to the fun part?"

"All in due time, Doctor," she teased, her fingers wandering down to pop the button of his trousers.

He choked out a strangled moan as she lowered his zip agonizingly slowly, tooth by tooth, pressing down on his erection too insistently for it to be accidental.

"Rose," he gasped, thrusting his hips into her touch.

Finally, _finally_ , his zipper was lowered enough for him to hop out of his trousers, leaving him clad only in his boxers.

"Your turn," he growled, ripped at the last button keeping him from his quarry.

He roughly shoved the material off her shoulders before catching her lips between his once more. His mouth moved aggressively against hers, teeth nipping a bit too sharply as his hands grabbed and squeezed her breasts. Rose gasped and moaned beneath his touch, rutting her sopping center into his hardened length.

The Doctor grunted as his hips kept time with hers. He was going to explode if he didn't get inside her _this minute_.

Rose must've been thinking the same thing, because she panted, "Bed."

The Doctor walked her backwards, fumbling to free them both of their pants, until the backs of her knees hit the mattress. He roughly shoved his boxers down his legs, kicking them away, before ripping her knickers from her hips.

"In, in, in," Rose begged, wrapping her legs around his hips.

The Doctor growled deep in his throat as he hitched her thighs more securely around him until just her shoulders and upper back rested against the mattress, before sliding into her wet warmth with a moan.

It was hard and fast and perfect and _fuck_ , if Rose didn't come _right this second_ … _Thank fuck_! The Doctor shouted her name as his cock pulsed his release into her. Rose whimpered, her hips rolling with his through their climaxes.

The Doctor felt his knees give out, and he pitched forward to collapse beside her on the bed. He curled up beside Rose, their legs still dangling off the bed, as they caught their breaths.

"That was…" Rose murmured, carding her fingers absently through his hair. "Wow."

"Oh, yes," he mumbled, feeling a wave of lethargy pulling him under. "Love you."

Rose hummed in reply, before pressing her lips lightly to his shoulder and lifting herself away from him. She returned a minute later, and he squeaked as he felt something wet and warm press against his soft and sensitive cock. It took him longer than he cared to admit to realize Rose was cleaning him up, just as he had done for her last night.

She finally rejoined him on the bed, tugging him under the blankets with her, where she curled against his chest.

"Love you, too," she mumbled before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
